Orzammar Proving
} |name = Orzammar Proving |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Area-Orzammar_Proving.jpg |px = 270px |type = Building |location = Orzammar Commons |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Proving is an arena where the dwarven warriors fight and are considered favored by the ancestors, should they win. There are strict rules and the dwarves consider the winners highly. Characters * The Proving Master * Varick: a fan who has watched many fights. He can tell a lot about the proving, and when you enter the fights yourself, you can ask him about your opponents. * Baizyl: only when you are on A Lord's Trust: The First Task. A fighter being blackmailed by Bhelen Aeducan to drop out of the Proving, it's up to The Warden to fight in his stead, or to find the letters he is being blackmailed with. * Gwiddon: involved in A Lord's Trust: The First Task. He has been told Lord Harrowmont is conceding and needs a pep talk or some persuasion to get back into the ring. * Seweryn * Myaja and Lucjan: involved in A Lord's Trust: The First Task, Myaja can be pickpocketed for her key. * Hanashan * Farinden * Roshen * Wojech Ivo * Lord Darvianak Volney * Piotin Aeducan * Vartag Gavorn: he will show up if The Warden wins the tournament in Harrowmont's name and took A Princes favor: First task. * Fixer Gredin: just trying to talk to him will initiate combat with him and two Dust Town Thugs involved in Thief in the House of Learning. * Jetrin: involved in Thief in the House of Learning. He is a businessman who is willing to buy A Volume of Shaper History (selling the tome to him yields 2.5 gold) * Proving Armsman: offers you the chance to participate in some "informal training opportunities." Enemies * Fixed Gredin (Dwarf, Lieutenant) Warrior - on his corpse you can find A Volume of Shaper History. * Dust Town Thugs (Dwarf, Normal) Warrior When you enter the proving for A Lord's Trust: The First Task there will be a number of fights. * Seweryn (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Myaja (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lucjan (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Hanashan (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Wojech (Dwarf, Normal) - Champion * Velanz (Dwarf, Normal) - Assassin * Piotin (Dwarf, Boss) - Berserker * Piotin's Henchman (2) (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Piotin's Right Hand (Dwarf, Elite) - Champion If you fight in the Proving independently, the roster will be slightly adjusted * Seweryn (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Myaja (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lucjan (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Roshen (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lord Darvianak Vollney (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Olaniv (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Piotin (Dwarf, Boss) - Berserker * Piotin's Henchman (2) (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Piotin's Right Hand (Dwarf, Elite) - Champion Codex entries Source:Writ of Censure Source: Wall Carving Involvement (part of Dwarf Commoner Origin) Bugs * While fighting in the Proving, you can talk to the proving master after defeating the enemies. There is a small window you can do this in. Once you talk to him, keep choosing dialog #1. You can get caught in an infinite loop and never complete the proving or you can finish the proving and all your companions that you had with you before going into the proving will be standing outside the proving alone. You can not add them back to your party until you go back to your camp. Confirmed without any updates to the game.}} * If you set your party to hold in the final match when fighting for Harrowmont, your party will still be in the proving arena after the proving master's dialogue. If you release hold for your party while viewing one of your party members there is no way to get out, as the main character teleports into the arena. Also, your party teleports to you if you release hold while on The Warden. Needs confirmation.}} Exits Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Buildings